1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, such as a printer, a facsimile, and a copying machine, and to a seal portion for use in the image forming apparatus.
2. Background Art
An image forming apparatus has, within an image forming apparatus main unit thereof, an image carrier constituted by, for example, a photoreceptor, an optical writing device adapted to form a latent image on this image carrier, and a developing device adapted to visualize the latent image formed on the image carrier by this optical writing device. A developer supply portion supplies developer to the developing device. There has been known one such a developing device which is disposed retractable from the image carrier and which is adapted to be retracted, for instance, in a case where the image carrier is exchanged, thereby to prevent the image carrier from being damaged, for example, being scratched. In the case where the developing device is retracted, a developer inlet port provided in the developing device is slidably joined with a developer supply port provided in the developer supply portion.
Incidentally, JP-A-2002-341650 discloses technology of applying a film member to an elastic member fixed to the periphery of at least one of openings, which are respectively provided in two casings so that developer is transferred therebetween, thereby to enhance slidability at opening/closing of the opening portions of the two casings and also enhance ability to seal the leakage of toner. Also, Japanese Patent No. 3054323 discloses technology of pasting an elastic member onto a sliding portion, which slides through a guide portion of an openable and closable shutter of a refill toner container, and also coating a film member, which is applied to a sliding surface of the sliding portion, with a coating layer made of a silicon based material so that the container has good slidability at opening/closing of the shutter and excels in ability to seal the leakage of toner.
At shipping inspection of an image forming apparatus, developer is supplied into a developing device. Then, an image is printed on test paper by using the developer stored in the developing device. However, there has been caused a problem that the developer stored in the developing device leaks from the developer inlet port, the developer supply port, and the sliding portion during the image forming apparatus is transported after the shipping inspection. Neither JP-A-02-341650 nor Japanese Patent No. 3054323 discloses how to assure sealability against the leakage of developer from the developer inlet port, the developer supply port, and the sliding portion.